Mini-market of the dead
by NaruGakkuri
Summary: 4 friends found themselves stuck in a mini-market trying to survive the zombie apocalypse.


This story has a few OC characters that I came up with so I could work in the HOTD universe that I like so much. The main story does not change and that makes it challenging for me who is used to make up his own universe but I want to do this because I think it'll be interesting. It'll be romantic, tense and might have some lemon at some point if it's possible. Well enjoy.

* * *

The principal had just announced something that was hard to register, there were violent acts in school and students were advised to go home and everyone started running everywhere, just like any other panic where people's first reaction is running. A few people got stuck on the door. And a few fell down out the hall. Punches and kicks went flying everywhere in the effort of getting outside of that classroom. The wood floorboards were full of blood and shoes.

Ben, care free as he is, just stood up and started walking to the door that's when he had his first encounter. It had white eyes, dead looking skin and the dude just took a bite on the neck of a screaming girl, blood splattering on the nearby glass window. This all happened 4 feet away from him and he blankly stared at the horror in front of him like watching a horror movie. As they collapsed he just turned left toward the exit and kept going. She was dead there's nothing he could do anymore. His friend Miguel joined him with the same fashion, not really caring what was happening. They knew everyone else we cared about was dead and we just kept walking to the door. Running toward us came Andrea and Yuki with loud screams, bouncing boobs and bunch of zombies right behind them. Sometimes women just brings trouble, this time in the form of 4 zombies. I just grabbed them both and shoved them into a classroom almost knocking them out of their feet and signaling them to shut up. Miguel came in and closed the door. With the silence and no movement the zombies walked away slowly and sluggishly as any zombie would do when he has nothing to feast upon. Quickly we started our walk out of the classroom toward the stairs. I threatened them with putting duck tape on their mouth if they started screaming again when we went down the stairs. They kept seeing people getting eaten as they walked on the first floor to the entrance. Once outside teachers and students were getting into buses and others were running and others were just on the floor started to reanimate.

There was a fellow student almost right next to the door. She was looking at us and was trying to tell us to stay quiet with her dying breath. A teacher was sinking his teeth into her stomach and pulling up the intestines like they were spaghetti, fat juicy bloody spaghetti. Her eyes went blank and her hand fell on her side, they covered his mouth and moved farther away from her corps.

"This way." said Miguel pointing toward the back of the school and they followed quietly trying not to pick up the attention of any undead. The back gate was not hard to jump because the guys did it when they wanted to go to the store between classes or just to get out of that damn jail... um school. Then the girls struggled getting over it, letting us see their panties and their boobs bounced everywhere. Then walking down the streets was everything we feared about people shooting at dead moving corpses, Said moving corpses eating said shooting people. Other people screaming for help everywhere. It had zombie apocalypse written everywhere.

An SUV was crashed into a light post. It had one of those tiny TVs in the middle of the back seats with a movie still playing. Cartoon movies for the kids who were now entertained by eating the dead hot flesh of their parents. You could see the scene from the back windows but the front windows and the windshield was splattered in blood and the kids kept eating as they passed the SUV with the cartoon noises playing inside and headed to the other street behind a car.

They cuddle up into a group as if we were planing a football move and we more or less decided to go to the convenience store and try to get some supplies before deciding anything else. As they started walking Ben saw some cops corpses and bent down to see what he could loot. There was nothing here or there but he had his club and Miguel wanted it because he liked hitting things up close and hard. So he took it and started swinging it around until he came to a stop a little bit too late because he hit the light post when he stopped and that made 4 zombies dart a look at our direction before they started walking fast toward us, almost running.

Ben started running up the street and when he was just before the zombies he dashed to the left hitting everything in my way so that zombies did not advance toward his friends but started walking toward him faster than before. He went around the block and he noticed that they kept walking in the direction the sound came from at the beginning so when he turned they didn't follow him. Safe for the moment he crouched down next to a car and started looking over so he could walk toward his friends without leading any zombies their way. He started walking, he could see them but something shiny made him look the a car's back seat. There was an aluminum bat ready for the taking and the glass was already smashed so he just grabbed it and as he pulled away the weapon something from inside the car tried to grab him, he ran toward them with his shiny new weapon trying to not make a noise.

Andrea took the bat in her hands and said it felt kind of heavy just as we made the turn to go into crouch mode to see what was down that street and she bumped straight into a zombie. Her face went blank as she stared at the animated corpse staring at her with blank dead eyes. These 5 seconds lasted an eternity until the corpse me a noise and went straight to grab her. In one millisecond she went from scared to scary, she mashed the side of the head of the zombie with the bat knocking him hard, on the ground and she kept hitting it, showing us her panties again, until he stopped moving. She was aware of the double tap. They blankly stared at her and she stared back with an even more scared look, it was just blank. She then threw the bat at Ben and proceeded to puke behind the car right next to her. I guess it was too much for her to handle.

As they moved ahead they noticed there was little activity in the vicinity but Ben wanted to be sure. Ben took a rock in his hand and as we walked farther down the street he told Miguel to trow it into the windshield of a new looking BMW. Miguel looked puzzled but did it. With that success hit zombies came out of nowhere when that alarm started booming all over the air. They saw exactly were all the zombies were coming from and started slowly and quietly walking toward the end of the street where the store was next to a bigger street that led to the bridge connecting the islands. Few cars had left over things that Ben and Yuki started to pick up, credit cards, money and nutritional bars that were still wrapped. Everyone had left in a hurry so everything was there for the picking. They head a scream and some cursing. Some guy was trying to get inside the BMW I guess he wanted to drive it since the windshield was already broken. As he started messing with cables for what it seems he was doing the girl that was with him kept screaming and hitting zombies with a golf club. One of the zombies got her in the leg and knocked her down while a bunch more started eating her. The guy came out of the car with a gun and killed all of them even shooting her in the head. Then looking at her corpse aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, click, it was empty. He screamed and started running in the direction where other zombies were coming from and started mashing their heads with the golf club he got from his girl. The group walked very slowly backward, when he was out of sight they turned around. They were finally in front of the creepy, pitch black store.

There was someone just standing in the register but he was clearly dead for his lack of movement to the whole thing happening around him. The glass door opened when a zombie went passed it and the corpse just attacked it viciously. One thing was certain and that was that they reacted to sound. The one behind the counter also moved and clumsily fell over the counter into the outside. They exchanged a few scratches and a bite or two until they realized they were hitting something without a pulse. Andrea looked sideways and saw a pipe, took it in her hand and stared at it. It was much lighter than the bat and perfect for long range hitting. She picked up a rock and threw it a trash can making some noise. Both undead distracted by the noise went looking in that direction. they were paralyzed by the sudden noise so they were just looking, they saw Andrea going in slowly and hitting each zombie on the side of the head as hard as she could. There were 2 big clanks and 2 thumps, as we all moved in closer to see if she needed some help but she didn't, it was all taken care of. What a girl...

She gave me back the back with a scared satisfied look. There was nothing bad with what she had done but it is possible that to her it was bad, moral question anyway. They checked the perimeter to see if anything else was attracted before moving forward. Nothing was around us, I guess my alarm idea did the trick. "Come on we have to move in." Ben whispered. They stepped in the store weapons first looking at every square inch of the place. Ben and Miguel then jumped over the counter to turn off the automatic door so that no one could go in or out. Everything was surprisingly quiet and the girls moved behind a shelf to observe what was going on outside. Ben and Miguel crouched behind the counter and just then an undead started walking toward the entrance, he thumped against the glass turned left and kept walking. At least they were safe and they had food and water, but they were trapped in a small store and they haven't checked what was out back where the rest of the inventory was left.

Ben signaled the two girls to stay quiet and to crouch so that they wouldn't be seen by dead or undead visitors. Then he started walking with Miguel to the back, it was dark and spooky but nothing could be heard. He hit a shelve out back with the bat and nothing, they were safe. They signaled the girls to come in and they started cleaning out everything and getting things comfortable to stay the night if they had to. Miguel was staring at something so everyone stared at that direction. A bottle of milk was moving closer inspection indicated that it was being moved by the ones behind it by a bloody hand. Frozen as they were Ben started looking for a door and so did Yuki. Everyone was scared but the door was closed and we had to open and smashed that damn animal. Yuki moved and grabbed the door, then she signaled Ben and Miguel. When this incident started all they did was run and scream. Now they were more like quiet soldiers, I guess it was the zombies fault for this. She opened it and we entered Ben went straight for the legs and Miguel went for the face with his club making sure that all his face was bashed in before he stopped.

Then Andrea moved to the back door and opened it while Ben and Miguel moved the body silently as they could outside and into a dumpster to close it and forget about it. They went in and closed the door with it's lock.

"Well beside all the dead people walking we are pretty okay." said Miguel as he sat down for a well deserved rest.

"I think we should move all the cold stuff back to the freezer in here so if someone passes over doesn't break the glass or anything trying to get some water." Andrea said with a worried look.

Yuki was looking out the window. "It's going to be night time soon and not everyone has a roof over their heads."

As she said that we all moved into the store and began to move everything out back so they didn't have any unexpected visitors. Cold stuff were first and there were 4 tiny fridges with lots of individual things. They had juice when they finished and started moving all the food and things on the shelves. Matches, beer, alcohol which was good because it doesn't go bad and could be used for first aid. There were a few first aid kits that were useful. Mostly everything was useful because they had nothing to begin with. It took them most of the daylight to do it.

When they were done they were pretty tired and sweaty. Girls started taking their shirts off and skirts. It was arousing for the guys at it was, having them all panting and sweaty but now they were using wet wipes to clean themselves in front of them. The guys just cleaned over their clothes not wanting to show anything as embarrassed as they already were. It was going to be a hard time living here now with each other and they might as well do their best. After they were done and clothed they proceeded to cook something small and top it off with some canned things. They didn't even have lunch and they were running around and killing undead things. Having eaten they all went to do what they all did by themselves. Everyone was tired and Andrea was lying on her back arms crossed with her boobs over her arms. Yuki was lying down to the side looking at the wall. Miguel and Ben were playing on their portable video games together just as they did in school. But they didn't miss a chance to peek and see the beauty of both girls as they just laid down. They were all waiting on the same thing and it was coming fast, nightfall.

Ben closed the inside door with it's lock having retrieved the key from the counter and trying it out before he did the deed. They had the book bags as pillows and some travel blankets they found on the shelves. The store was left clear of everything, it wasn't that big to begin with, all that was left was it's white flooring and white walls. The cash register was busted open showing nothing to be taken from it. In the back of the store it was blue grayish and the tiles were gray with anti-slip spots. Because they cleared it out it was a little more spacious than the outside with it's shelves on the way. All day they were hyped with survival instincts and so they could say they were moved forward by fear. But this was a new sensation for all of them. Adrenaline went trough their very essence when in complete darkness the door they locked to the back moved and something hit it with a little force, like a zombie passing by. With that sensation running rampant all over their body they began to notice different sounds through out the distance. First there were grunts and heavy legs lifting and falling. Nothing serious unless they got really close but they just went away.

Even in the darkness the girl's bodies were radiating in front of Ben so he stood up and sat close to the door to listen closely to what ever was outside. Miguel joined him but on the wall next to him. The girls got up but Ben whispered to them that they should go lay down and try to sleep because tomorrow would be a long day. Just as he finished a scream was heard. It was close, next door close but all of them froze. It was one thing a human scream but now with what they knew zombies were attracted to sound and so close to them could only mean trouble. Just as things seemed to be going bad there was a loud metal thump on the door. Ben stood up and signaled so no one said anything. He took the bat in his hands ready to attack anyone that dared come in. The thumping kept going and the door tried to open. Andrea and Yuki were getting dressed as fast as they could but the girl outside kept screaming louder.

"Fuck this man we're not going to make it." said the stranger behind the wall.

The other one stopped what he was doing and they herd a really loud slap noise. "Shut the fuck up bitch you are going to get us killed."

The girl ran a few steps screaming back: "You ain't the boss of me, kiss my ass."

Clearly the guy with the crowbar trying to open the door was upset and went after her. "I'm going to fuck you up bitch."

It went silent, a few zombies walked grunting loudly in attack mode. They went passed and everyone now sweaty again with new fear were on their feet on edge. Miguel was ready to hit the next thing that moved with his club. Fearing the dead was one thing, they had one thing in mind and that was eating, but the living had a lot of things in their mind. No one could never know how they would fuck you up or fuck you over.

Everyone was restless for the rest of the night, pacing back and forth and trying not to imagine sounds that weren't actually there. The girls were back to back trying not to fall asleep and Miguel was putting things together on the floor so he could stand on them and see outside. The night was cold and there's pretty much no light but our eyes adjusted and our fear made us see things that weren't there. When Miguel finally saw outside there were zombies pretty much everywhere and the living was nowhere to be found. Then they heard a big car passing through, it was like they all froze in place. It went by and all the zombies went behind it like when a dog follows a car to defend it's territory but this creatures wanted to kill everything with a pulse.

"I'm going to make some toast with cheese, then we need to take turns for sleep." Andrea said with a sleepy sore voice. She moved fast trying to get busy and not thinking about what's outside.

The smell drove them crazy and they ate like rabid animals or really hungry teenagers. After the feast they sat down and just heard everything calming down. No cars were passing by. Zombies were no where to be heard. They could probably head out in a little while to watch trough the window of the store. Little birds chirping it was the last thing they all heard as they fell asleep.

Falling asleep with a full stomach of cheese helps you sleep better and the full part makes you dream. Ben's dream was a little weird even for his own taste. There were people screaming and dying as he walked over them on a glass roof. Strange enough he couldn't hear his own voice when he called out to them. Then he reached an altar with a girl and a priest. The girl had a great wedding dress and her head piece didn't allow him to see her face at all. The priest then started getting them married. He nodded instead of saying I do and then the glass broke and they fell into the strange land where people were dying he walked a little bit and then the girl started fighting and fighting and making a lot of noise. Then some people came over and started watching us and when she finally couldn't take it anymore she removed her headpiece and revealed that she was a zombie and she headed straight for him. Just then a strange sensation fell on him. This is a sensation where you have a nap and you wake up disoriented without knowing what time it is and you have a big test that morning. As soon as Ben opened an eye and saw sunlight his heart jumped out of his chest and he got to his feet in one jump. He looked around and everyone was still asleep and they were safe. There was a slight scratch on the door to the outside but he was pretty used to that. Yuki started talking in her sleep louder bumps on the door. Ben had to cover her mouth fast, it was there and it heard her. She looked at him with a sorry look. They woke up Miguel and Andrea, they just sat down in a corner and stared at that door. It was going to be a long day.

After a few hours of waiting the thumping noise on the door stopped and they heard footsteps walking away from them. They waited a good 20 minutes before they started stretching and walking around. Tension in the morning was not pleasant. After each of them going to the bathroom to take care of their humanly needs they flushed down the toilet. Loud noises were excruciatingly painful now because everyone's mind went to the worst possible scenario: zombies might hear it. That made them jumpy and their nerves started to play tricks on them. Yuki kept pointing at the wall as if they were going to come bursting through it. Miguel just kept practicing with his club imagining that he was hitting someone. Andrea was looking down with a blank quiet stare at the floor without saying anything. It was very quiet and the day started to drag on and get hot. That would only mean that the night would be colder than the last and they would have to stop their teeth from making any noise. Yuki started massaging her breast because she had been sitting for a while in the same position. Andrea joined her in her endeavor. Miguel and Ben started stretching more on their own. It was almost time to eat, just before nightfall where everything was highlighted and our nerves wouldn't allow them to eat anything. As Ben started getting rice and beans out and moving the little twin stove with a propane tank, Andrea went to help him. They cooked as fast as the could and the food made their stomachs turn around and do back flips. Andrea's cleavage was showing and if you bended enough to the right you could almost see beyond what any man has ever seen. But Ben was playing it cool and looking at the rice. They started eating and whispering comments about the food when the door started thumping again, this time there were more thumps. How did something hear them? Was it alive and smelled the food? All of the hunger went away and was replaced by fear. But they continued eating as slowly and quietly as they possibly could. They finished and they left everything they used to make the food in the way. That bothered Andrea a lot because she liked to be tidy. Now as it began to turn dark again and the thumping not only came from back it also started coming from the front of the store, you could hear the glass. The night was going to be as fun as the last one.

Terrified as a rabbit cornered and about to be eaten by a fox. That's about the sensation they all felt in that moment. A giant splash sounded outside and a blunt object hitting flesh.

"Tonight we kill everything that moves!" A guy's voice boomed through the night's silence.

Grunts, scream and bone crushing noises later they started running off to the distance.

Trying to stay quiet for the zombies was one thing. From living things was another thing entirely. Zombies forgot one sound when they heard another, the living did not. We had supplies people might want, even things unimaginable to them at the moment. That night was colder than the last, or maybe it was the fear making their bodies tremble. They hadn't even touched the blankets yet, they were sitting up straight almost ready to get to their feet and defend themselves. Andrea took the pipe that kept the shower curtain in place as a weapon, she didn't like her hands being free. Yuki took a cooking knife, Ben told her she was in charge of stabbing the living not the dead. It was too close to have a knife in front of a zombie and try to deal with him. They much rather she had a machete but that's what they have to work with. When morning was finally almost on them after that cold stressing night Andrea started making breakfast. Trying not to let smells out and trying not cook things enough to make smoke. It was simple bread with cheese but it was very appealing to their aching stomach.

After eating and cleaning everything as quietly as they could. They went outside and made themselves comfortable behind a shelve that was behind another shelve. They were pretty hidden and if anyone dared watch them they could pretend they were eating something and they would be ignored if they were lucky. It was sunny and the sky was perfect outside. The noises that they heard against the glass was a zombie that was following a dog that was playing with him. It seemed fun until he got really close and tried to bite the dog but he was smart and jumped away and stayed very quiet. Dogs had a certain amount of brain, no one could deny this. Now this was entertaining enough to keep them occupied for a few hours. Until Andrea started to cry because she wanted to bring the dog inside. It was impossible because it would make noise and noise means death in this new world. Miguel and Ben were talking about having a sofa, one of the little things they missed out of their old houses. Beds would be good too but a sofa has more uses. Yuki was talking about the one taboo you should have in an end of the world situation and that was food. She just mentioned Pocky and my stomach did a back flip. All the junk food that was never going to be made again. Twinkies, french fries, hamburgers, Oreos. Miguel told her to shut up, he couldn't take it. He was going to miss salami. Then there was a car crash like 2 blocks down. The way it sounded Ben told them the car was crashed. Three teenagers came running and all bloody to the front of the convenience store. There 3 jock looking guys with football jackets and a blonde girl wearing full cheerleader outfit. They stopped to rest on the back of a car that was just in front of the store. Ben's team was looking without saying a word or moving a muscle. The cheerleader started talking and she looked very scared. The guy waved her off and started to open the car to high jack it. The biggest jerk looked like a criminal the most and he started opening the car's door with a hanger that he bent so it could be used like this. Just then the girl pointed in the streets direction and Andrea gasped at the number of zombies that were coming. The other two called the dog over and Ben knew what was going to happen. They started playing with the dog and they put him far away from the car. The guy was having trouble with what he was doing inside the car so they needed time. One of the dudes grabbed the dog and the other hit him as hard as he could on the back. The dog started running scared, screaming in pain in the opposite direction. All the zombies started almost running behind the dog as he went passed them, driving by all the noise he was making. The one inside the car finally pulled the starter off with a tool and jammed a flat head screwdriver in the hole where the starter was and turned it. The car turned on and they all got in and drove away.

Andrea was worried about the dog and crying her eyes out. Yuki was quiet. Miguel was mad and Ben was in disbelief. How could they do that to the dog? Where do you pick car jacking skills like that? Did they know of a place that could be safe from this damn place? Everything was running inside Ben's head when he started talking.

"Let's go inside, we've seen enough for today." Ben said with a blank stare and a heavy voice.

They didn't say anything but quietly went to the door when Yuki closed it with it's lock and placed the key in the place they all agreed they would be.

This was the way the new world worked. Survival of the fittest. Ben had a thousand things in his mind and Miguel was shifting his thought about not killing the living. Yuki was hugging Andrea who without a second thought would take the knife and killed those people without thinking. Dogs were sacred to her. It had only been two days but it felt like two weeks how would they survive like this?


End file.
